User talk:NicodeAngelo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Hello and welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! :D I noticed a suprisingly well done article, on your first day here no less, but has just a minor detail missing. If you want to protect thy property, hence your article, you should put up a 'Property' Template up so everyone knows he's yours and no one else uses or abuses him in the not too distant future. Also, since I see he's a awesome character already, *compliments on the designs and ideas* I was wondering if you'd be interested in doing a Rp Project for us to participate in. That is if you're interested :3 Sincerely, The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay :) *stares at your sexy Avatar for a bit before breaking from reverie* ahem! Is there anything you have in mind, or do you want me to come up with a plot that would coincide with the Cannon of my characters? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Rping ideas... Story-wise, we don't need to jump into anything straight away, first I'd like to see your Roleplaying style first. How would you like to have a Versus-based RP with your one 12th Division character against one *or multiple* characters of mine? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:28, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Coolios! :D Okay...I can probably start one up in 6 hours at most and you can make a starting post *unless you want me to, which is fine* and then I'll bring in the Character(s) of my choice and we can start the madness! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) XD *facepalms* Sure! No problem! How familiar are you with Roleplaying, btw? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! XD I made the first initial post with my character and the name of the Roleplay is called Genius vs the Gifted...just wing with it and you'll see what I have in mind as we go along ;) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:59, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Repetitive? O_o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Not too bad actually...:) For notice, I did notice what you meant by repetition, seeing that you used words throughout the same paragraph. Now that we've started we can cut the length of the posts now, to keep from making any grammatical errors and increasing the number of posts within an hour. I'm liking your character already xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Checking in Just letting you know I'm on, and its your go for the RP :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! XD And that's not a problem, I been there and done that :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Just posted XD you're Captain is pretty Hardcore when he wants to be, lol! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Its fine, lol! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You keep referring Suiren as a he...its a she XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Its fine, no need to apologize xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 13:59, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Been awhile Just checking in on your status...how're you doing? :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:46, January 25, 2012 (UTC)